Crush
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: Reiki has a crush on a girl and his friends don't know about it. Not even dan. Will Reiki reveal his crush before its too late/
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of this story while reading a different fanfic about Dan and Reiki and I thought about Reiki having a crush on a girl so I got excited to write again.**

**Reiki: So who do I have a crush on?**

**Me: You'll find out after you do the disclaimer.**

**Reiki: BlueButterflyRose doesn't own Beyblade Metal Fusion**

**Me: (uses a bullhorn) On with the story!**

**Reiki: OW! Don't yell into that thing!**

(Reiki's POV)

I smiled as I sat down at the lunch table with my friends around me. After the Dark Nebula disbanded Dan and I got a small apartment in the middle of Japan and we got into this great high school. The thing that worried us the most was that it was middle of the year when we got in so we were new students at the school. It was only our first few days when I already made a bunch of new friends whilst Dan only hung out with Gingka and his friends that were in this had our own table with had a great view from the window. Dan sat a table near us with Gingka and his friends and kept rolling his eyes when Madoka and Gingka kept yelling at each other. I chuckled and looked at my friends. They had irritated looks on their faces. It obvious that they getting annoyed with them.

To my surprise Red Eyes and Summer stood up and walked over to Gingka and Madoka and told them to be quiet or else they would tell the principle about them. That made them be quiet. I let out a sigh of relief. Finally they were quiet that way I can eat my salad in peace. All of us are vegans. That's usually the main difference between me and my brother. I can't eat meat and he can.

A tap on my shoulder broke me out of my thoughts and I looked over to Shun who was looking at me with curious look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked already knowing what he was going to ask.

"Reiki do you think that the waterlily is a better flower or the lilac?" Shun while he glared at Montgomery. Those 2 have been going on about this for days about what flower is better. Shun liked the waterlily whilst Montgomery liked the lilac. They often asked me for help and this time I was determined to end this argument for all.

"Guys it doesn't matter what flower is better. What matters is that you guys like them. That's it.' I answered calmly. Oh did I mention that I've become way calmer after Dark Nebula disbanded?

"Reiki's right as long we like the flowers there's no reason to argue about them." Montgomery said smiling at me.

I smiled feeling proud that I had finally ended their argument. Then Aurora brought up something that made me blush.

"Lila and I are planning to go to the mall afterschool to get something cute for the big dance next week." She said as she took a sip of her lemonade.

Our school is having this big dance next week for sophomores and I was a sophomore. All of my friends had dates for the dance except for me and Lila. I didn't tell this anymore, but I had a major crush on Lila. Ever since I met her I couldn't get her out of my mind. She was so pretty with her light blue hair hanging from her shoulders going down to her waist. I kept a notebook in my room that her name written all over it. I couldn't stop sketching her either. I didn't show the notebook to my friends or my brother. I was too scared to admit it and I didn't know if Lila felt that same way about me.

Summers voice broke me out my thoughts. I looked up and I noticed that all of my friends were staring at me including Lila.

"Reiki why are you blushing?" Aurora asked as she held a mirror to my face and I realized that I was blushing over Lila.

"No reason I said quickly looking away and began to sip my berry smoothie.

"I think Reiki has a crush on Lila." Montgomery said playfully making me cough a lot.

"No I don't!" I yelled my blush disappearing. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Lila was blushing.

"I think you guys like each other." Fabia said laughing.

"We don't like each other!" We exclaimed at same time.

What a day!

**I can't stop laughing at the last part. Reminds of all the romance stories I read. Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guy I got another request to update this soon. I'm going to do it since I have a 4 day weekend ahead of me. This placed in a soccer field. I have little thought that Reiki would be good at soccer.**

**Reiki: I love that sport!**

**Me: You're going to get hurt in this chapter.**

**Reiki: Aw come on!**

**Me: Do the disclaimer**

**Reiki: Fine Ms. Bossy. BlueButterflyRose does not own Beyblade Metal Fusion. She only owns Lila.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**Reiki: Again with the bullhorn!**

**Me: Zip it!**

(Reiki POV)

Finally it was the end of the day and my favorite time of the week. Soccer practice. I love soccer and I'm really good at it. I'm the captain of our team the Flyers. Dan watches me from the benches and cheers me on. The best thing is that all of my friends are on the team along with Lila. She's the only girl player on our team, but she's really good. She's our goalie and she knows the field like the back of her hand.

I was practicing my kicks and my speed. Making goals is my specialty. I can make a goal from across the field. It's that easy.

"Heads up Reiki." Red Eyes called as he kicked the ball towards me. I kicked the ball and passed it Shun who tried to make a goal but it was stopped by Lila.

"Great job team. We'll beat the Packers easily next week I said.

"Look out!" Lila yelled to me. I looked at her direction until BAM! I was smacked in the face with the soccer ball making me slam into the ground.

"Oh my gosh Reiki! Are you okay?!" Lila asked worried as she rushed up to me as I stood up rubbing my head.

"Yeah I'm fine. Though my head hurts." I said wincing at the pain. Great way to impress her Reiki, I thought in my head angrily.

"Reiki are you sure you're okay?" Dan asked as he rushed up to us.

"I'm sure Dan." I answered.

"Thank goodness." Lila said relieved.

Then she did something I wasn't expecting her to do. She kissed my cheek. The girl I have a crush on, kissed my cheek in front of my overprotective brother. The both of us were blushing madly.

"Um sorry about that Reiki. I didn't know what I was thinking." She said quietly.

"No it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow." I said before walking away with Dan.

"It sounds like you like that girl." Dan said playfully.

"Who? Lila? She's just a friend Dan and don't think that I have a crush on her because I don't." I said stubbornly as I walked faster.

**Now that was much better than the first one. Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another request for a chapter of Crush. This time the story will have a mini twist to it.**

**Reiki: what's the twist?**

**Me: you'll find out during the chapter.**

**Reiki: You shouldn't work yourself too hard. May I remind you of-Ouch!**

** Me: *hits him with the frying pan* Don't say that out loud! **

**Reiki: You didn't have to hit me with a frying pan!**

**Me: It was the only way to keep your mouth shut!**

**Reiki: Remind me why am I here?**

**Me: I kidnapped you because you're the main character of the story! Enjoy!**

(Reiki's POV)

The next day I went to my locker to pick up the note I wrote for Lila. I had a great idea of asking her to the dance without her knowing it was me until the day of the dance. But, when I opened up my locker a note fell on the floor from it. I bent down and picked up the note. I carefully opened it and read it. It said:

_Reiki,_

_I've been watching you at lunch all the time. You are the hottest guy I had ever seen. I've been crushing on you for a long time. When you smile I smile. When you frown I frown. Your laugh is so enchanting that I can't help but look at you with hearts in my eyes. Your eyes sparkle so beautifully that they look like sparking pools of water. Your hair color is just like the sun at sunset. Your personality is amazing. I admire you for your ability to speak of your feelings._

_Your Secret Admirer _

I blinked twice. There was someone who has a crush on me that I didn't know. The note was so well written that I taped it on side of my locker so that I can read it all the time whenever I opened it. I didn't have time to think about the person because the bell rang telling me that I had 5 minutes to get to first period. I quickly slipped the note in Lila's locker that was right next to mine and dashed off to my first period math class. As I ran I thought of the person who wrote me the note and wondered who they were.

(Lila POV)

I watched as Reiki read my note. I smiled happily knowing that he didn't know it was me. I was crushing on Reiki ever since I first met him. I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was so cute and had an amazing personality. I wanted him to ask me to the dance. I had found the perfect dress for it. I noticed Reiki place a note inside my locker and I wondered if he had feelings for me. I didn't think about that I ran zipped off to my math class that Reiki and I had together. Afterschool I would read the note that Reiki left for me.

**Reiki: Lila has a crush on me!**

**Me: Yep but you and her don't know it yet.**

**Reiki; When will I find out?**

**Me: Not telling you or else I'll spoil the story.**

**Reiki: Read and Review!**


End file.
